


On this Day

by navaan



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Tony doesn't want to let this slip through his fingers





	On this Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



They don't plan on getting married this fast. They're both society people. They know what they owe. A little whiff of the extraordinary. A dream to dream along. Maybe with the slightest hint of scandal. 

But then an attack gets too close.

Headline: "Iron Man's girlfriend nearly killed".

His life had been a series of close calls. From one day to the next – Rumiko, a bandage on her cheek - he knows they've waited long enough.

She wears an expensive traditional kimono. Her mother weeps.

He wears a suit and a bright smile.

With a kiss it's sealed.

The future's theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176101325623/marvel-drabbles) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/615347.html).


End file.
